The 'Interview Of the Year'
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Well-instead of convincing Cena to come to SD to have an interview, he 'convinced' Haylie to go to SD for the interview. How would it go down?


_**Me: Yeah, this one-shot was inspired by that interview between Cole/Cena that happened on SD—so, what would happen if Cole had to interview Haylie? Read and find out :D**_

"Why am I even here again?" Asked Haylie.

She was over on Smackdown for their regular Tuesday tapings, but apparently she didn't have a match, she was there for an interview from Cole that he kept on saying that he 'convinced' Haylie to come to Smackdown about it. Why the fuck didn't he do this on Raw?

"Apparently some interview or something I can't remember," Replied Christina.

"Great—why couldn't he do this on Raw?" Haylie asked.

"I seriously don't know," Christina said.

"And Mike would probably be mentioned somewhere in this whole fucking thing," Haylie said.

"Knowing Cole, yeah probably," Christina said.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Haylie Trudel!"_

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"Well, I gotta head out, see ya," Haylie said as she ran to the gorilla position then out to the stage with the cheers from the crowd in Houston, Texas wearing a Neon Yellow Bandeau Top, Purple Skinny Jeans and Orange Converse Low-Top sneakers with the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she slid in the ring, she threw the peace sign to the audience then _Take It Off _began to fade out.

"Haylie, first off I want to thank you for joining me on my show tonight," Cole started already making Haylie wish that she didn't accept this offer. "I know it has been a very traumatic week for you, the WWE Universe is buzzing about what happened this past Monday night on Raw, I know it's difficult to watch, but let's take you back and show you what happened this past Monday night," Cole said pointing to the titantron where it showed a replay of Raw where Haylie was finishing saying about what she thinks would happen in her Triple Threat match at 'Mania between herself, Cena and Mike and the sentence she was finishing up was ,"Hey, I just want to make something clear, if I retain the title, excellent, if Cena either pins me or Miz to get the title, great for him, but there is no way in Hell that I'm letting Miz get my WWE Championship on the Grandest Stage of 'Em All," Then when she was about to leave the ring, Mike had bashed her over the head with a steel freaking pipe….twice! Then when he was about to say his catchphrase, he noticed Haylie (somewhat) getting up from the shot, so Mike (being the jerk that he is) decided to do the SCF on the WWE Champion…and then, to add insult to fucking injury decided to use her finisher _Surgical Free _on her!

After that bit was done, Cole started, "Now Haylie if I may—" but got cut off when Haylie just grabbed the microphone from his hands and said what she wanted to say, "If I heard you correctly, this was supposed to be Interview of the Year, and if it is, do us a huge favour and crawled back to that rock you've been living under for the past…ever." She took a huge breath, turned so that she was facing part of the audience that was on her right of the arena and continued, "Miz, congratulations, you ended up standing over me after what you did last week, and usually, it's me that standing over you after one of our matches. I'll admit, I've spent almost all my time and energy just focusing on me fighting Cena because frankly, it's a total upgrade from fighting you every single week, and because of last week, Miz just made the biggest mistake of his career. You see, almost all of you, including myself have been mathematically eliminating Miz out of the Triple Threat match at 'Mania because in the past, he couldn't get the WWE Championship off of me and have been focusing if Cena would take it from me, but all The Miz just really needed to do, keep himself under the radar, stay forgotten about and cruise into Wrestlemania and maybe, just maybe, and I do mean just maybe possibly win the match and become the new WWE Champion. I'm here tonight to tell everybody that I'm so much done on wasting my valuable time on bullshit like Miz. Miz wants to finally get a win over me? Miz wants to make some sort of an impact? The Miz must become WWE Champion, at least in his mind? Then my focus has been shifted to one new goal and that goal is to beat that wishful, hopeful bastard on the Grandest Stage of 'Em All, Wrestlemania!" Haylie finished then her theme started up, she then walked over to Cole, forcefully giving him the mic back and saying, "I'm done," before walking to the ropes and thinking that the interview was done, but that wasn't before Cole said, "Uh Haylie? Can I have your attention please?"

Haylie was about to get out of the ring when she looked up at Cole after saying that, then decided that his information was somewhat important so she stepped back in the ring. "I'm not through conducting my interview. Haylie do you believe perhaps that you are underestimating The Miz? You know he is the person that can take that WWE Championship away from you. Maybe Haylie, maybe your scared that your going to blow your opportunity at Wrestlemania?" He asked then placing the mic near Haylie who didn't say a word whatsoever.

Haylie declined to answer and tried to leave again, but Cole said, "You know Haylie it's not difficult. Listen, I'm not asking you to list like a million reasons why you hate Miz or anything, I'm asking you to answer the question. Or you know what? You know what, maybe you can't because The Miz so elegantly shut your mouth for once on Monday Night," After saying that, Haylie just glared at Cole. She then took off her WWE Championship belt, tossed it over the top rope and started walking towards Cole, who was trying to get himself out of another jam that he got himself into. Haylie then grabbed Cole's collar and was about to say something, but she turned her head and saw Jake running down the ramp and into the ring and started to beat up Haylie and tried to put her in the Ankle Lock but somehow Haylie got herself out of that submission hold, but when she did that, Jake just started unloading punches onto the Punk Diva while Cole was just telling Jake to do whatever just to have Haylie learn respect or something, and when he tried to put on a lock, Haylie once again was trying to get herself out of it, and was successful yet again and tossed him out of the ring, then when that was done, the Punk Diva focused her attention to Cole as she went ahead and was about to do some sort of a neckbreaker but that wasn't going as planned for her because Jake went back in the ring, got Cole out of her grasp and got him out of the ring, but Jake ended up getting a receiving end of a _Surgical Free._

When that was done, Haylie made eye-contact with Cole, grabbed a mic and said, "Hey Cole, tell Mizzy just this for me, will ya? Mizzy used my finisher against me on Monday night, how about I repay the favour with: I'm Haylie Trudel and I'm Awwwwweeeeeesssssooommmeee!" She said as the fans gave a huge great reaction to that as Cole was screaming that she wasn't even close to being awesome.


End file.
